Little Hawk
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: The Uchiha brothers are left alone until their parents return back from their trip with a new sibling. Meet Bellachay,a 'gifted' child from America.


Little Hawk

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke appeared busy playing with his friends as Itachi sits reading on the small patio. Itachi knew his parents would be home today. Also they would be bringing back an American child. Itachi figures sixteen year old Sasuke didn't have to be reminded that they were responsible for cleaning up the house and all during the time their parents were away. The pair had kept the house almost perfect. Currently Sasuke and Naruto were doing more wrestling than playing football.

The pair had been asked before what they believed their new sibling would be like. Itachi had not answered. Sasuke yelled "stupid and rude." Itachi had chosen not to jump to conclusions. Sasuke just didn't care. Itachi had also been told not to allow anyone else into the house regardless of the fact her was there. Sasuke stops wrestling Naruto only to stare at Itachi, "what are you doing? You better not be spying on me!" Itachi rolls his eyes, "if you're planing on doing anything worth while you might want to go to his house. Because last I checked outdoors was public." Sasuke rolls his eyes, "I can even tease you. It's not fun." Itachi doesn't even glance up from the book, "you're too old to poke fun at me." Sasuke falls as Naruto grabs his foot. Itachi hears the noise but doesn't bother.

Sasuke hears someone call the pair a moment. He doesn't answer even though he knows it is her great uncle. "You boys better be around here!" Itachi doesn't bother to rise from his spot on the patio, "in the back." Madara wanders around to where Itachi sits reading. Sasuke lies along the grass with Naruto. The pair are still antagonizing each other. "Your parents called, said they couldn't get a hold of you boys. They're on a flight home." Itachi nods without even looking at him. "It seems you two will be getting a sister. The bright side is she lived a bit here in Japan." Itachi drops the book. Sasuke looks at his uncle, "no freaking way." Madara nods, "they thought I should tell you. Understand she hasn't seen Japan a quite some time. Also she may not remember the language." Itachi gives half a nod and picks up his book. Sasuke makes a face before laughing, "well at least I can pick on someone for once. Like he used to do me." Sasuke makes a gesture towards Itachi. Itachi rolls his eyes, "Sasuke's going to terrorize the poor child."

Madara shrugs, "I was told to let you know. And now you do. So I guess you can go back to what you were doing." Itachi glances at his uncle, "What's her name?" Madara shrugs lightly, "I didn't ask. All I got before I had to go was that they had chosen a female child." Naruto looks at Sasuke, "a little sister could be cool." Itachi stretches lightly and mutters, "a younger brother wasn't."

After several hours and both brothers choosing to retire for the night either in front of the television or sit reading in their room Sasuke hears a key in the room. He soon hears his parents footsteps. Mikoto greets both of her sons. Itachi watches as a curtain of reddish tinted hair sways with a small movement. Behind their mother seemed to be a retreat for the small girl. Mikoto smiles lightly, "she's very shy. Itachi, Sasuke, meet your sister Bellachay. She's eight." Sasuke grins a bit too happily for Itachi's taste. Itachi watches as his father pushes the child into view. Sasuke is bit amused as the girl places her hands together as if praying before giving a small bow. "Pleasure to meet you both. I am Bellachay." Sasuke cackles with laughter. Bellachay runs up the stairs swiftly. Fugaku looks at his son with slightly narrowed eyes, "go apologize Sasuke." Sasuke makes a small huffing sound and goes up the stairs. Mikoto watches Itachi a moment, "do you think you would help me with setting up a room for her and all. Also she doesn't know enough of the language to understand. She's trying." Itachi nods and follows his mother up the stairs. The pair can hear Sasuke trying to apologize. They can also hear the girl rattle back at him in a language neither of them understand. Itachi grins knowing Sasuke deserves to feel foolish.

Their mother chooses to put together the room between Sasuke and Itachi for their sister. Itachi watches as his father appears on the stairs. "I expect the two of you to accept her and treat with respect." Itachi gives a nod and continues to help his mother. He notices the girl has few toys. It was to be expected in this household. Sasuke steps away from the girl and steps into his room shutting the door. Itachi notices the plush in the child's arms. The bluish-gray gargoyle appears to be Bellachay's closest friend. Itachi tries to decide an easy way to break the ice with the child after he finishes helping complete her room. He steps into his room a moment before returning to the hall. Mikoto has Bellachay showing the child the new room. She smiles as she see Itachi step in the doorway with a knock. Bellachay stares at Itachi shyly. Itachi shows the child what he is holding. The child curiously takes a hold on the stick of pocky. Bellachay surprises Mikoto a bit as she digs into a bag. She holds out a small container. She holds the tin while keeping her eyes down. Itachi watches a moment as Bellachay opens the tin and once again holds it towards Itachi. She points to the tin and ten at Itachi. "Itachi she's offering you one." Itachi slowly takes a sugar-coated cookie from the tin, "thanks." Mikoto sighs lightly, "I don't really know if Sasuke will bother again. I really hope so." Itachi watches the child grin. She then closes the tin and slips ii into the bag. "she has a sweet tooth." Itachi smirks lightly. Sasuke then steps back out of his room. Itachi can hear the sound of Sasuke's music. The girl sneaks past Itachi and then sits in the doorway of Sasuke's room. Itachi looks at Sasuke, "your music." Sasuke shrugs, "it's only a band called Godsmack." Bellachay sits reciting it as it plays. Fugaku looks at his wife. Mikoto holds a finger to her lips. They watch Bellachay stare at Sasuke and then try copying him. Itachi rolls his eyes, "she learns fast." Mikoto smiles, "well we were told she was placed into a school to become a geisha before being brought to America. She's been pretty much orphaned for years. We hope to give her a real chance." Itachi nods. Fugaku looks at Bellachay, "she is quite a gifted child also." Sasuke watches as his new sister continues reciting the song. He then motions for her to enter. Bellachay does so shyly.

Sasuke watches as his parents step back down the stairs. He looks at Itachi, "she's another genius for him to dote on." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I don't think she's taken to our parents. Bellachay holds her gargoyle in the sight of the brothers. Sasuke looks at the child, "I don't think she deserves the perfection riot." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "she has you. Teach her to live. I doubt she will take to me as mush as you. There are many years between us. " Sasuke looks at Itachi, "don't abandon her." Itachi watches Bellachay sketch on Sasuke's stack of papers. "I didn't abandon you." He points to the papers, "she decorating." Sasuke shrugs, "well I'll have drawn on homework this time." Itachi watches as Sasuke begins to pack away his homework. Bellachay hands him the papers. "I was looking at something. He name means beautiful..." "Hawk," Itachi finishes his brother's sentence. Sasuke looks at Itachi as he thinks about the music, "the song is called Voodoo..." "Too," he can hear the monotone voice finish the sentence a second time.

**_Okay here's the deal for this one. I'll leave it up to the readers on whether it becomes a series or remains a one shot. _**

_**-ItachiSilverwolf**_


End file.
